Cogi warns Ryan and friends about Whisp/Encountering the Pharaoh
This is how Cogi warns Ryan and friends about Whisp and encountering the Pharaoh goes in The Pharaoh (CTaRAoMToLaCN). later talks to Ryan and the others Cogi Grant: So, you see, it's my shadow that's been telling Cruz to make bad wishes. Alf (Robot Trains): Seriously? Ryan F-Freeman: At least you can meet Rianna, Cogi. Cogi Grant: Yes, but although I call my shadow Whisp, he has another name. Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. Me?! Cogi Grant: He's got the same first name. Just not the same last name. Sci-Ryan: By the Allspark. Cogi Grant: However, what you were seeing was not Sally, but a shadow version of her. Crash Bandicoot: Same thing for Magianort. I think she is not... Wait. What?! Cogi Grant: Ryan made Cruz make a wish to make Sally and Magianort disappear. pulls down a screen Cogi Grant: over Ryan once attempted to become real but I stopped him. But now he's at it again. moon covers the sun Cogi Grant: over During the eclipse, Paris will be casted into a shadowy twilight and in that semi-Twilight, shadows become depth and power. clip of the eclipse happens Cogi Grant: over And when the eclipse is total, Ryan would become real like the Prime-Prince Ryan. clip of Ryan "Whisp" Grant whispering to Cruz shows Cogi Grant: over And If he can convince Cruz to wish all power to the Shadow Genie.... scene changes to Ryan "Whisp" banishing the citizens of Paris to the lantern Cogi Grant: over He would gain the powers of a dark Shadow Genie perminantly and will banish everyone in Paris into the lantern. They will be replaced with shadow versions. Ryan will be thier leader. And everyone, including Cruz, will be trapped in the lantern... Forever. pulls away the screen Matau T. Monkey: That's awful. Bertram T. Monkey: And poor Megatron. He is dead and Whisp is better then Morro. Sci-Ryan: And he is better then Morro. Sci-Twi: Ryan? Remember what Morro said about being better then him? Sci-Ryan: Now is not the time for that. We need to find a way to stop Whisp. Bumblebee: My team and I'll go. It's for all of your own safety. Crash Bandicoot: I like your attitude to go into Cogi's lantern, Bee. Like that one time we help you defeat Cyclonus and four of his friends back on Cybertron. Cogi Grant: I know a thing for the yellow car bot. Bee a orb This orb will get him and his allies out of the lantern. Sideswipe: You mean we can use this one? Drift: You know. Ryan and the Monster High Girls did use that to get out of Gigi's lantern. Strongarm: Yes, Drift. Ryan told us the story so we know what happened. Cody Fairbrother: Bee, I think you could be fine. You think you could find Sally? Bumblebee: I hope I will, Cody. Fixit: Let me go with you. I hope Thomas will help Ladyvan... Laderban... himself Ladyan. Matau T. Monkey: Right. But, how do we can stop Whisp? Crash Bandicoot (EG): I will, mates. With Sally and Magianort by my side, we will stop Cruz from making that wish. Cogi Grant: I like your bravery, Human Crash. Spikewave: I guess your Shadow Whisp is eliminating obsticales in his way, Cogi. Cogi Grant: You are right, Spikewave. Grimlock: Well. We just need to become an obstacle. Bertram T. Monkey: If a robot like Bee would go into the lantern, who knows what side effects might happen. They could have shrinkage or turn into animals or metal burn... Sci-Ryan Well. Maybe not the last one. Ryan F-Freeman: Now you started to sound like Ratchet. Ratchet: and looks at a panel on his arm We've got company. Bertram T. Monkey: out his Dalek blaster and summons his Keyblade I'll protect you, Sunset. I am your bodyguard. Gigi and Whisp: gasps Pharaoh bursts in Sci-Ryan: Sweet Solus Prime! Whisp Grant: What do you want, Pharaoh? Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Julil. What plan is it you think of or I'll cyclone your feet into next week. The Pharaoh: I'm the Pharaoh. And I want those genies! Evil Ryan: Maybe I got an idea for those genies. yelling RUN AWAY!!! and the other genies escape. The Bee Team seize their chance and run past the Pharaoh Bertram T. Monkey: That was easy. Sunset Shimmer: Crash Bandicoot: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan